


【润旭一周年】和谐号之归来  1号车厢

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, 强制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 背景介绍：帝国皇太子太微爱慕至交好友洛霖的未婚妻梓芬，求而不得借酒消愁，阴差阳错与长得和梓芬几分相似的小贵族之女簌离春风一度，后与凤鸟贵族荼姚成婚，婚后生下一子旭凤，然而凤鸟一族借着荼姚成为皇后的机会步步紧逼，意图架空太微的地位，彼时已经登基的太微一是联系军方统领洛霖相抗，二是私下派人接回簌离润玉，想平衡诸方，谁知被荼姚发现，在荼姚的暗中设计之下，簌离乘坐的洞庭号飞船被海盗劫持，后爆炸泯灭，润玉偷偷逃过一劫，于是决定报复，借助天才资质进入了盘古学院，与隐藏身份的旭凤一同为成为进修生，两人不打不相识，成为了朋友。





	【润旭一周年】和谐号之归来  1号车厢

**Author's Note:**

> 背景介绍：帝国皇太子太微爱慕至交好友洛霖的未婚妻梓芬，求而不得借酒消愁，阴差阳错与长得和梓芬几分相似的小贵族之女簌离春风一度，后与凤鸟贵族荼姚成婚，婚后生下一子旭凤，然而凤鸟一族借着荼姚成为皇后的机会步步紧逼，意图架空太微的地位，彼时已经登基的太微一是联系军方统领洛霖相抗，二是私下派人接回簌离润玉，想平衡诸方，谁知被荼姚发现，在荼姚的暗中设计之下，簌离乘坐的洞庭号飞船被海盗劫持，后爆炸泯灭，润玉偷偷逃过一劫，于是决定报复，借助天才资质进入了盘古学院，与隐藏身份的旭凤一同为成为进修生，两人不打不相识，成为了朋友。

1号车厢 神秘赌约

正文：

遥遥的星空之中，一颗硕大的星球上如潮水般涌出的虫族飞舞开来，正与帝国军队殊死一战，丑陋扭曲的身躯，巨大的口器和喷射而出的腐蚀性液体，都让这一处的战场成为地狱。

无数银白色的机甲飞进飞出，随后在对方猛烈的攻击中散落成碎片，一艘停留在宇宙中巨大的驱逐舰发出震耳欲聋的声响，十余束量子激光疾射而出，在虫族的身上射出无数的窟窿，受伤的虫族吱吱叫着，从伤口里流出腥臭的绿色液体，簇拥而上，竟比刚才的攻击更为激烈。

“时间差不多，可以发动总攻了。”一个低低的声音叫着，在遥远的指挥台观看模拟战场的红发青年忽而转过头来，望向身旁一脸漫不经心的黑发男子，只见那薄唇一开一合的叫道：“虫族拼死反扑，应该是穷途末路。”那人双手抱胸，杏眼之中波澜不惊，一幅胸有成竹的模样。

“哦，是吗？我倒是觉得虫族另有底牌，不是说蜂后还没有出现么？”旭凤不以为然的走过去，对着润玉嘲讽的笑了笑，他自小跟着皇室的智囊团学习，对于战场的操控之术早就炉火纯青，谁知前些日子转来的进修生却频频与他作对，叫他如骨在喉，实在憋屈的慌。

不说自己常年高居首位的机甲课程和精神力课程的第一通通被眼前的人夺了去，就连学院的导师们也对这个优秀的尖子生爱重十分，旭凤想着此人来了之后自己再不复往日风光的情况，郁闷的无以复加，而此刻他又说出与自己相反的判断，这让自信的自己根本无法接受。

“既然这样，我们不妨来打个赌。”润玉的眼眸忽然睁大，黑色的瞳仁之中像是有无数的漩涡在集结，像是要把人吸进去一样。他说，“就拿这一场战役的结局来赌，你若是输了，接下来的七天随我处置，而你赢了，则赌约对我同样有效，怎样？”

旭凤一听这话，顿时心中窃喜，他相信操控过无数次的判断不会有错，这人是明明白白把把柄递到手中，这样一个能够羞辱对方折磨对方的机会，自己又怎能错过？于是他欣然应允道：“好，一言为定！”迎上来的是润玉拍来的手掌，两人击掌为盟，立下誓约。

此间的立誓自然不能随随便便，而是两人以精神力相连，缠绕，随后在双方的精神体中留下刻印，若是一方违约，精神体会很容易受到惩戒而受伤，因此一般的人都不敢轻易立誓，也只有这个自小顺风顺水，从未吃过苦头的凤凰才会轻易的应下。

润玉见誓约立下，不顾对方洋洋得意的模样，只是微微一笑，继续扒住操作台观看这一场战役，却见旭凤操控着余下的机甲小心翼翼的避开诸多的虫族，往星球的深处掠去，像是在找寻蜂后的踪迹，他看着惋惜的摇了摇头，叫道：“晚了……”

话音未落，屏幕上陡然炸开一阵绚烂的光芒，刺的人几乎睁不开眼，旭凤目瞪口呆的看着自己唯一的驱逐舰在虫族的围攻中渐渐散架，爆炸，变成宇宙中飞舞的尘埃，而机甲大队也并未找到蜂后的踪迹，被返回的虫族吞没，屏幕上显现出一个大大的lost红字，此节模拟战场以失败告终。

“怎么会这样？！”旭凤不可置信的看着自己的手，明明操控过无数次的战术，为何今日却偏偏不再奏效，还让自己打赌失败，沦为眼前之人的猎物，他又望向润玉，却见对方暧昧的凑了过来，低声道：“今晚上洗洗干净，来我的寝室找我，不见不散……”

若隐若现的耳语随着哒哒哒的步伐声逐渐离去，空阔的模拟战场操控室只留下旭凤一人，他死死咬紧了嘴唇，用力在操控台上捶了两下，方才敏感的耳垂因对方呼吸的贴近泛起了阵阵红晕，也不由自主的起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

他十分懊恼刚才怎么答应了打赌的事情，明明在之前的交手之中自己从未占过便宜，为何这么不长记性又被诓入筐中，奈何一言既出驷马难追，为今之计，只能期望润玉高抬贵手，放过自己，可看着那人离去的神色，真会放过自己么？旭凤那双狭长的眉不由自主的皱了起来。

待心不在焉的用过晚餐，又沫浴更衣折腾了许久，正让家用机器人帮忙吹头发的旭凤突然收到了润玉的传信，问他怎么还没有到，旭凤心里打了一个突，只得没好气的道：“就来，就来了。”咬牙心想反正伸头一刀，缩头也是一刀，还是早去早完事。

压抑着擂鼓般的心跳，旭凤鬼鬼祟祟的来到润玉的寝室，好在那房间在三楼偏僻的角落里，就算有点声音也是无人察觉，他轻轻的推了推门，随后一闪身进去，赶忙把门关上，哪知后方却袭来一个充斥着浓浓水汽的身体，顿时让他浑身一僵。

“怎么这么迟……”润玉刚刚沐浴完毕，只裹了一条浴巾将人抱了个满怀，带着浓浓鼻音的声音有些低哑，却是磁性十足，让底下白润的耳朵立刻红了起来。旭凤惶恐不安的叫道：“你，你要做什么？我，我们都是男生，你如果有需要，我可以介绍美女……唔！”

话音未落，润玉已将他翻了个身，吻上了那喋喋不休的嘴，有些粗暴的卷起唇舌舞动，一面更加用力的把人压向门板，两人贴的极近，几乎纹丝合缝。旭凤觉得对方捉住自己手腕的力量是那么大，根本动弹不得，而唇间贪婪的吻越发的狂暴猛烈，依稀能尝到几丝血腥味。

“唔，放开我……”旭凤实在受不住，终于找了空隙期期艾艾的叫道，润玉恋恋不舍的离开那双美妙的唇，看向眼前的人，却在触及那身休闲服时眸光一暗，不免放开对方不断挣扎的手臂向下，一把托住那圆润的臀部，不轻不重的揉了两下。

异样的触感让旭凤浑身绷紧，却让润玉掌中的肌肉越发弹性十足，他挑起眉笑了笑，忽而用力一顶，将对方整个人都托举在自己的身前，死死的贴紧了门板，用一个邪气十足的声音叫道：“怎么，不是说了任我处置，事到临头又犯起怯来了，嗯？”

骤然而来的失重感让旭凤紧紧的抓住润玉的肩膀，他只觉得底下有一个又热又硬的东西紧紧的贴着自己，还在不断抽动着，顿时失声惊呼：“润玉，能，能不能换一个方式，我，我不要这样！”那双凤眸之中不知何时起，已雾蒙蒙一片，泪水像是要夺眶而出。

润玉轻嗅旭凤白皙的脖颈，淡淡的松木香气对方身上传来，越发的荡人心魄，他重重的在锁骨上面嗦了一口，欣悦的看着那块红痕深深的印在白皙的肌肤上，淡然的道：“愿赌服输，旭凤学长，别让我看不起你……”言语威胁之意昭然若揭。

旭凤被他环在门板与身躯之间，只觉对方的气息无处不在，早就头脑发懵，不知所以然，奈何听见那句愿赌服输的话，却又挣扎起来辩解道：“我，我不知道你会这样做，哪怕换一种方式，比如让我拿黑金卡给你买机甲也行啊……啊，别碰那里！！”

揉捏的手掌似乎熟悉了臀的形状，手指一拔，竟直至股缝之中，隔着薄薄的裤子依稀能感知凹陷的形状，旭凤两腿大开的悬在空中，被他这么一摸，唬得魂不附体，奈何用力怕打润玉的肩膀，那人依旧不曾退后半步，只是抬起那双狭长的杏眼，一个劲的道：“莫非，学长是要毁约么？”

旭凤打了个寒噤，忽然想起违逆誓言的代价，又不敢再动，奈何他见润玉腕力十足，两指如蛇，竟要插到自己的隙缝里，只得摇头叫道：“不要，不要，润玉别这样……别……”话音未落，却觉察那紧挨着自己的硬块变得更大了，更甚者对方还恶意十足往里面顶了顶，更是心乱如麻，口口声声的求饶。

润玉被他的声音弄得心烦意乱，呼吸越发的粗重，他忽然抱着人往后一转，两人一起跌倒在了沙发上，旭凤复得自由刚想翻身逃脱，忽觉手腕一凉，两只手被人从后面铐住，急的他越发惊怒不堪，只唯唯道：“润玉……不要……”

润玉看着趴跪着的青年，腰和臀挺起一个十分完美的弧度，衣摆顺势落下，露出一截欺霜赛雪的小蛮腰，而那臀也是极其挺翘，手指尖依稀还停留着方才的触感，真是诱人的很。他慢条斯理的脱下对方的裤子，连着里头的内裤一起远远的甩开。

股间的凉意随着蔽体衣物的脱离变得越发明显，旭凤的头紧紧的靠着沙发面上，因为紧张而浑身都微微的颤抖起来，无数的红晕从身体深处蔓延，有一种骨子里的渴望突然不可遏制的勃发，底下的阳物突然不受控制的抬头。

忽然后背一暖，润玉还带着几分潮湿水汽的身体贴了过来，几乎让旭凤发出害怕的呼叫，而后是耳边传来低低的声音：“别怕，我会轻一些。”两指如剑，急剧的侵入了无人造访的禁区，破开穴口的挣扎，一直往里面去，湿热的肠壁裹紧了蘸着脂膏的异物，似欢迎又似拒绝。

旭凤忍不住从喉咙里面发出低低的呻吟，而那声息越发振奋了润玉，他见底下的幽穴已不再努力拒绝，于是又加一指，在里头肆意翻搅，肏进肏出，鲜红的媚肉似层层打开的花瓣翻涌不息，直到完全贪婪的吃进。

润玉喘息了一声，将自己蓄势待发的巨柱迫不及待的没入对方的身体里，两人都不约而同的发出一记低呼，旭凤只觉连接的地方又胀又痛，凤眸霖霖，早已委屈的落下泪来，而润玉则感觉自己的欲望被紧紧的箍住，丝毫动弹不得，迫使他啪啪，在那高耸的臀瓣上拍了两下。

臀部的波动牵引了肠壁的蠕动，一股莫名的酥麻自尾椎骨末端袭来，旭凤忽而腰身一软，几乎要往旁侧倒去，润玉堪堪握住那纤细的腰身，一面用力顶弄，起起伏伏似跌宕不止的滔滔浪潮，只把旭凤顶的连声告饶：“不，太快了，不……润玉，慢，慢一些啊啊啊啊啊啊”

润玉的手指缓缓下移，又捉住有些意趣的鸟儿做耍，娴熟的在柱头柱身摩挲，偶尔还托起双囊滴溜溜的转动，旭凤口中的呻吟越来越响，脸上红潮弥漫，凤眸半开半合，竟是极为受用。

润玉越发激动，除了狠劲用力操弄烂熟的肠道，一手却摩挲到旭凤胸前，那圆润的胸肌在手掌中变幻不同的形状，更甚者他捏着早已挺立的乳头掐弄。旭凤只觉自己已被暴风袭击了一般，浑身上下都是快感连连，舒服的快要闭过气，只能越发耸起自己的臀，往那快乐之源而去。

两人你来我往，互不相让，越是尽兴之时，旭凤夹紧了臀，让润玉只得低笑着用力戳刺，剧烈的动作让穴口充血，变得红彤彤的一片，且无数粉红的泡沫自接口处源源不断的溢出，象征着动作的激烈，一时间，室内只听见啪啪啪的响声，空气中弥漫起淫靡的味道。

润玉觉察手中的柱端滑滑腻腻，似要溢出淫液来，连连又愈加用力的冲刺，手中动作不停，终于控制不住的射了出来，旭凤骤然收紧，底下的精液喷薄而出，射了润玉一手，两人俱已筋疲力尽，只得趴着调息。

Tbc…… 请阿燕接棒。。。 


End file.
